narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nxf11rocks
Protecting Pages If I protect a page, only the administrators can edit it. However, I don't know if that will prohibit you from editing your own page. I suppose we could try it. Also, about that "only see the source thing", I can do that. But probably not in the way that you're thinking. Um, how about you send me all the pages you want protected, and the pages you want with source-only view, and I'll work my magic. :) --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 19:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Helpful Info KusaNin Here I saw you had the same icon problem I did with my grass release on your OC. I figured out how to fix it. I'll make the adjustments. KusaNin (talk) 04:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) KusaNin on coding For the zodiac icon and the affiliations I used p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.05;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align:left;" (inside of brackets < >) followed by the icon links and name. For gender, I took out the < ... > in front of the icon link. (code inside brackets). The storm release under nature type fixed itself after I fixed the affiliations. Also, use br / (inside brackets < >) to make info go below other info (i.e. Age Part I with Part II below). You won't need the code < ... > in front of both, just have the br / after "part I" and keep typing the "part II". There is also /span and /p (both in brackets < >) that goes after some of these. Once you do everything else, add these and see if they're visible in the preview. If so, take it out. Usually you will always need the /p at the end. Like I told you on my grass release page, I'm not one for coding, so this isn't a perfect method. I still have to play with it sometimes to make it work. KusaNin (talk) 05:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I've noticed a few other people have had this or a similar problem with the coding. I found this fix when I looked around and saw someone with one good icon and one bad one. Is there a way we could get this out there so everyone can see it? Or see if the template needs adjusting? KusaNin (talk) 14:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I remembered you are trying to better understand coding. I'm not sure if you've already learned how to fix the enriched text error stuff, but I've noticed things about it when seeing a few recent problems. The reason it happens is because there's an extra symbol somewhere (usually these: [ ] = { } *). Since those symbols are used for certain commands (making a link, making a bulleted list, etc.) it doesn't like to use them for anything else. They usually appear before/after the bracketed codes (<...>) of the infobox. Recently, I tried using the square brackets and asterisks in the body of one of my pages and it happened there too (though the < > brackets do work in those sections). Luckily the codes themselves stay unaffected, so there's no need to thoroughly look through them or re-make the whole page. The symbol is normally just in one of the infobox sections, so it stands out if you're used to seeing the source page. I had heard for some people that they had to copy their info into Word, delete their info on the page, and re-paste everything back in just to fix it. If so, then this should be a much easier fix. KusaNin (talk) 16:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Advice Can I ask to you to please check each page you are categorizing thoroughly to ensure that they are indeed incomplete? If a page has anything that says "i will fill this in later" or "here you will write...." or just blank spaces, it is a DRAFT. If a page has very, very little information, it's probably a draft. If the infobox is filled with blanks it is a draft. Otherwise it probably is not a DRAFT, and it also helps to note that a lot of them have been untouched for months now. Which means that the creator was probably finished. If a page is blank, send it to me so I can delete it. Also, please, please, please stop commenting on every page you go to about changing their infobox or categories, okay? If you feel you have to, just do it. If they ask then you can tell them. The comments are for critiquing and etc. Sorry if any of that was harsh. I just needed to tell you that. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 22:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ryota I will draw it with pleasure and maybe I will make an improvisation if it's not a problem ;) I will try to draw him as faster as I could ^.^ Darkmirage04 (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay ^ ^ you can contact me on my DeviantArt for more help Darkmirage04 (talk) 05:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ryota is almost finished :) Darkmirage04 (talk) 16:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I sent the link on your DA page :) Darkmirage04 (talk) 16:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheel Here you go :) Thank you very much ^^ Hello there~ I wanted to thank you very much for helping me understand the comments situation (i hope i'm doing this one properly). I also just wanted to thank you so much for all of your activity, and for commenting on so many pages! You are the engine that keeps this place going and I know I for one feel so appreciative of the positive feedback you left behind on my OC's profile. -^^- You make me smile, and I'm just grateful for the time and such that it takes for you to do so to many others. Have a lovely day~ HeavensAria (talk) 06:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I did but on your page, i reviewd it, and you said don't put questions on there. So I deleted it. Out of all my ocs, which two are the most interesting and which two need work http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/User:Isaacelwwe just look at the first list Thank you for the feedback. I will get in depth with their abilites espically Kai, Sune, Aykane and Naoto. can u help me build a character I ran out of ideas for my character also how u become an admin I used your Kekkei Genkai template for Osoigan :) Icon Help Hey Nxf, Aether here. I was wondering if i could get some help with creating an icon. I already uploaded my Flare Icon to the wiki but I was wondering how to make the icon itself to go on jutsu pages. Sir Aether (talk) 03:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Looks like a good size to me. Sir Aether (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Infobox help Could you help me with editing the info box on Maikeru Nara page and review my character.--Happyhelp (talk) 14:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) OC Creation Help I was hoping you could help me create a OC as well.--Happyhelp (talk) 11:05, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Well you characters,such as Ryunn are so great, I would love to have your input and suggestions would be greatly aprriceated. --Happyhelp (talk) 00:45, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, I want it to take place in an AU future, as such Bolt,Sarada, and company will never be born. In this universe, Kakashi still became hokage but Naruto entered self-imposed exile after he had to kill Sasuke to save the world, leaving Sakura depressed and settling for Kiba as her boyfriend but to help her feel happiness again, Kakashi gives her a genin team consisting of the main character, coolheaded, calm, practical and aspiring medic-nin, Maikeru Uzumaki, bossy, mean girl, Kasumi Yamanaka, and finally the youthful, pervy, horndog swordsman, Takeshi Suzu. --Happyhelp (talk) 23:42, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I can't get Maikeru defined rights. Maikeru is a medic but I can't figure out his skills, so far he uses chakra scalpals, and can summon slugs but their's nothing that makes him unique. Kasumi has Yamanaka jutsu that I have made, poison jutsu, and is apprenticing under Anko. Even Takeshi has his sword and tanto combination along with Kakashi teaching him. Maikeru also seems kind of plain to me, I thought that I should make him shy and reserved instead of calm and collected that way he can have more character development as the story moves on, you know becoming more outgoing yet collected. Any advice?--Happyhelp (talk) 01:23, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Your character art has been stolen! I was just on the Naruto Fanon site, and someone is using a picture of Ryuun as their own character. It was posted about 11 hours ago. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Orenji_Uchiha KusaNin (talk) 03:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello :) I just found this wikia yesterday and it's awesome, I think it's a great place for people to showcase their OCs, their stories etc. I'd like to start posting about my characters too, but I was wondering if people talk here, like you know making friends and things like these. Just because it's more enjoyable when you can communicate with others well. Of course leaving comments on people's characters helps, but I was wondering if people usually do that here. I saw really nice comments here and there but they were not really recent (besides you, you are a person who comments so much and nicely). Maybe what I asked sounds weird, i don't know xD I'd appreciate very much an answer. Thank you ^_^ J-Mi Everlasting (talk) 13:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh thanks! This system with talk pages is new to me, since I was used with private messages and you know there the things are different. I will do so from now on :) J-Mi Everlasting (talk) 17:21, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Mewrlise Here Hi, I hope I replied to you in the right place >.< I'm happy to know that you like my OCs, your Ayane is definitely one of the OCs I find most interesting! In reply to your question no I don't role play anywhere :( I use my OCs strictly for fanfiction purposes, only 3 of them have ongoing stories Mewrlise (talk) 13:30, June 15, 2016 (UTC)